Chobatsu High
by cuckoos
Summary: The story of 15 teenagers, and their quest to find the eternal source of their powers, and to put an end to the nefarious N.E.O clan.
1. Chapter 1

Before you read, may I tell you... I am not human. In fact, no characters that are in this story are human. Well, not your kind of human. We are not of your race, we are not of your species. If you say aliens, you are wrong. We are heroes. Not like Superman or Batman. We are REAL heroes. We are the Chobatsu, and we are legion.

"Kusurio!" A yell was heard from a small brown-haired school girl running swiftly towards a school bus with a lunch box in her hand, where a medium sized 15 year old boy with bright blue eyes and messy brown hair was walking down a driveway towards a yellow school bus that had come to a stop at his house. "Kusurio, you forgot your lunch..." The little girl said in a small, quiet tone, "It's a vegetarian sushi platter, because I know you like the stuff." She handed the bright red lunch box over to Kusurio. He quickly un-zipped the lunch bag and stuffed the entire container of sushi into his mouth. "Thanks Julia..." He said with a stuffed mouth. "Yeah, no problem bro..." She replied, as she quietly walked away back into her house, "Pig..." She quietly muttered under her breath.

Kusurio boarded the overly-crowded school bus, and the school bus immediately departed for Kagemura High, the finest high school in his region. He made his way across the many children throwing paper airplanes and talking on the school bus, to sit next to a short, 14 year old kid with black hair. He always had one part of his hair covering his soulless black eyes. This boy was Daniel Yoshida, one of Kusurio's best friends since childhood. He was 1 year younger than him, although that didn't seem to make a difference to either boys. Daniel's hairstyle and "emo" personality made everyone almost too scared of him to befriend him. Kusurio never seemed to mind, and that usually meant Kusurio was his only friend to look up to. As the bus was slowly departing for the school "Kusurio..." Daniel whispered quietly, "Something really scary happened to me last night and--"  
"Hey Kusurio!" He was cut off by one of the jocks at the back of the bus, a large, muscular jock with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Did you have your mom make your lunch today? Oh wait-- you HAVE no mom!" He obnoxiously laughed with five other jocks. "Ugh!" Kusurio scowled. "Shut your mouth. I'd rather have no mom than have yours. She obviously doesn't love you if you have the time to smoke weed after school."

Buten then stood up out of his seat, his blue eyes staring Kusurio straight in the face. He held up his fist, and was about to punch Kusurio. "Okay kids, we're here! Get to class!" Yelled the bus driver. "We'll finish this after school, ladies." Buton smirked, and walked out of the bus. "What a jerk..." Kusurio stated, "What did you wanna say, Daniel?" Daniel opened his mouth to talk, but the bus driver, Mr. Yoshi walked up to them. "What did I say? Get to class, you'll be late!" He exclaimed. "Sorry !" Apologized Kusurio. The two boys got off of the bus in a hurry, and opened the doors into the school hallways were a white colour, with checkered blue and white tiles. The lockers were a navy blue colour, and most of the lockers were banged up and damaged. "Kusurio, you don't need to put up with that jerk!" Suggested Daniel, "Kick his ass!" Daniel joked. "Daniel, this is serious. I mean, I could tell someone, but Buton will probably deny it all." Kusurio wondered. 'Ring! Ring!' The bell went off. "Okay, I need to get to class, I'll see you later." Kusurio shuffled to homeroom.

Kusurio made his way to his math class. His math teacher, Mr. Yaro, was standing at the door, tapping his foot. "You're late." He said. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Yaro. I'll get inside now--"  
"Ah-ah-ah-ah" Mr. Yaro cut Kusurio off. "There is an exam today, and you are late. I will NOT tolerate tardiness in my class, especially during test time. It is the middle of June, you should know better."  
"But sir! I--"  
"You will wait OUTSIDE of my classroom this morning. You will take the exam tomorrow, and you will be marked down 1 letter grade." Kusurio stared blank-faced at Mr. Yaro. Mr. Yaro shut the door to his classroom, and Kusurio waited outside for his class. After several minutes of waiting, he heard a voice whispering in his ear. "Hikari... Kusurio..." The voice whispered gently. "Huh!" Kusurio leapt up. It kept repeating itself. "Hikari...Hikari...Hikari..." Kusurio took a deep breath in, and rested his face in the palms of hands, and the sound seemed to go away.

3:00 finally came. Daniel and Kusurio were doing everything in their power NOT to go outside, and risk being beaten up by Buton. "Daniel," Kusurio whispered, "I was... Hearing voices at math class today. It was saying, 'Hikari, Hikari, Hikari', and it wouldn't stop, the whole time." Daniel wasn't answering. He seemed to be staring into space. "Daniel? Daaaaniel?" Daniel started to talk in his daze. "Kurai...Kurai...Kurai...Kurayami no naka de attōsa re masu ...The...Mask..." Kusurio looked confused. "Daniel! What the hell!" He yelled. Kusurio was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his shirt. It was Buton. "Aha! I told you we would finish this. I'm going to kill you, Kusurio!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Buton! We can settle this like people." Kusurio replied. Buton held up his fist and viciously punched Kusurio in the cheek. Kusurio let out a moan, "Buton... I'm finished with you..." Buton had a laughing expression on his face by now. "Kuuuuuuurayami no naka de attō sa re masuuuuuu!" Buton went for another punch at Kusurio, but Kusurio grabbed his fist in reaction. Just then, he heard a voice. "Now, Hikari!" Kusurio looked down. "Buton... You have one too!" Kusurio yelled, and looked up. "Succumb to the light..." He whispered grimly. "Solar Blast!" Kusurio yelled. He held his palm out towards Buton. A mass of yellow light gathered onto Kusurio's palm. Suddenly, the mass of energy that had been collected was fired forward at Buton in a large single beam. "Anata no hikari ga fukuma re te..." Kusurio said, with a deep voice. "YAHAHAHA!" Buton lied immobile on the floor.

Buton was left motionless on the floor, a large hole remaining in hi stomach from the blast. "B-B-Buton?"Kusurio said with a worried face. Blood was slowly poring out of the hole. "What have I done?" Kusurio asked himself, deeply worried. "Hahahaha." Kusurio heard clapping from a distance. He turned around-- It was Daniel. "Very nice. I didn't know you had one. You seemed too... Average. Aha, you could've fooled me." Daniel stated, as he stopped clapping. "D-D-Daniel? What--"

"Oh no, you can now address me as my REAL name; Doomex. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Sasaki." Doomex approached Kusurio, and Doomex shook Kusurio's hand. "Daniel! Snap out of it!" Doomex un-sheathed a long katana blade and held the blade up to Kusurio's neck. "My name is Doomex. I suggest you don't make that mistake again." Doomex commanded. He lowered the blade from Kusurio's neck. "Okay Dan--" Doomex looked up angrily at Kusurio. "Gah! I mean Doom--D-D-Doomex!" Kusurio stuttered. "Good man." Doomex declared. "I have temporarily possessed your friend Daniel's body. I must use it to get his mask."

"Take me to Daniel's house." Commanded Doomex. "Uh, yeah, sure thing Doomex sir!" He said, seemingly shocked that all of this had happened. "Do not be afraid, peasant." He informed. "PEASANT?!" Kusurio was surprised. "Never mind." Doomex said, smugly. "I have no use for this one. Give me directions to Daniel's home. I require his mask." Doomex put his hand out, waiting to be handed a map. "Follow me, I can tell that you're going to be hopeless without me." Kusurio pushed Doomex's hand away, and he started walking, with Doomex following right behind him.

"Ehehehe." Doomex blurted out, while they were walking. "What? What's so funny?" Kusurio asked. "Your Bloodback is so cute. I'm sure the maidens go wild for this little one." Doomex stated. "Uh, yeah. Let me just pretend that I know what your saying. Oh yeah, he's a stud muffin." Kusurio joked. "Your Bloodback? That is the reason you have your powers. I'm sure you know what they are, you just used yours to defeat Sir Buton. Look behind you." Kusurio looked behind him as Doomex had asked. He saw a small leaf-looking creature with two small puppy eyes floating behind him. "Gaaah! What is that!?" Asked a frightened Kusurio. "Your Bloodback. It is the source of all of your power. The one that was talking in your ear before you fought." Doomex informed him. "Hello Kusurio!" Yelled his Bloodback. "Name me, name me!" It repeated. "Er... Okay." Kusurio paused to think of a name. "I'll name you Kimiko. It was my mother's name, but she's... dead." Kusurio bowed his head down. "Your mother is deceased?" Doomex asked in sympathy. "How depressing..." He added.

"So, why do you need Daniel's mask?" Kusurio asked, as he was looking at Kimiko with wonder. "That is none of your concern." Replied Doomex. "I need it for personal purposes." They continued to walk, until Kusurio stopped walking upon approaching a large white mansion, with a stone fountain with a cherub statue at the very top. The front path was lined with grass, many flowers, and trees."Okay, we're here." Kusurio announced. "Wow, Daniel is really rich. I wonder why he never tells me..." Kusurio said in awe. "How are we going to get in?" Kusurio asked. "That is easy." Answered Doomex. "I look like Daniel. We can walk through the front door."


End file.
